


Late Hours

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Prompt Fic, custodian reader, just a little fluffy ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Why do engineers have to stay so late? You'd like to be able to finish your job and clean his office for once.





	Late Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Brand New Scotty fic for Trek Fest 2017 on Tumblr!!

You were getting fed up. It was well past time for whoever was working late to leave. You'd scrubbed and dusted and vacuumed and mopped every other one of the meeting rooms and offices, but once more, Montgomery Scott, whoever he was, was making you late getting off work.

Aerospace Engineers were an unpredictable lot--some didn't like anything in their office to be touched or they'd freak out (Mr. Spock politely told you you didn't need to bother), some completely trashed the place in a burst of frustration or inspiration and then tried to apologize by flirting (Jim Kirk), and others (like Scott) were absent minded geniuses who'd spend days holed up in their offices scribbling like mad over their latest and greatest technology advancing ideas.

This night was the last straw. You'd been forced to cancel a long anticipated night on the town with some friends you rarely got to see and you were glaring daggers at the office door, wishing you could melt it with your stare and drag the delinquent engineer out by the scruff of his neck. 

Heaving a sigh, you knocked on the door. 

"Mr. Scott, I'm sorry to disturb to, but the it's two hours past closing time and the custodian needs to finish the job. You're the only office left."

"Tell him not to bother. I'll clean up m'self." Came a distracted sounding Scottish voice. 

"I'm sorry, sir. That's not how it works. I can't leave until I've cleaned every office."

There was a silence, a loud rustling and shuffling, and the door opened to reveal a disheveled looking man in a wrinkled dress shirt and wildly mussed red hair. He looked startled when he saw you.

"Okay, when you said custodian, I thought old bloke in coveralls, not You," blurted from his mouth. 

"Sorry to disappoint," you said wearily and sarcastically. "Could I please collect your trash and mop your floor? I promise I'll be out of your hair in a few minutes and you can go back to designing rockets or whatever it is you do all day." 

"Good heavens!" Exclaimed Mr. Scott, looking at the large clock on his wall. "Nearly eight o'clock!! No wonder you're hot under the collar! I'll get out of your hair, lass."

He turned and began gathering papers into a large briefcase in the corner.

"I tend to lose track of time when I'm deep into a project. I hope I didn't put a damper on your plans." 

Pulling the stuffed trash bag out of the can, you deftly tied the ends together and put in a new bag like you'd done a thousand times before. 

"You kind of did," you said ruefully. "I'll get over it. I'm a big girl." 

Nevertheless, you couldn't stop the wistful expression that followed and the absent minded engineer noticed. 

"Ahhh, dear. I'm truly sorry, lass. How can I make it up to you?" 

You though hard for a minute, knowing you should say "no need" and move on, but he was kind of intriguing......

"Well," you said slowly, dipping the mop in the water and swishing it over the marbled floor, "if you took me to Zephyr's for dinner, like I was planning to do with my friends tonight, it would certainly help." 

You were half joking, but His jovial round face peeked up. 

"I'd be delighted, miss....."

"Y/N Y/L/N," you supplied, face reddening. "You don't really have to, I was just saying hypothetically....." 

"Hypothetically or not, a nice lass like yourself deserves a reward for dealing with crazy engineers all day long. Name the date and time and I'll be there." 

"Ummm...Friday at 8?" You ventured.

"You've got it!" he exclaimed, typing something into his phone. "Looking forward to it." 

Well, what a way to get a date, you thought dazedly as you drug yourself to your car after you finally finished. "Scotty" as he insisted you call him, seemed like an actual good guy. Who knew what might come of it?


End file.
